I Think I Love U
by desta kuchiki
Summary: CHAP7 END UPDATE WONKYU/M-PREG
1. Chapter 1

I think I Love U

.

.

.

.

Pairing:

WonKyu

.

.

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Other Cast:

Jung Yunho

.

.

Genre:

Drama, Romance

.

.

Disclaimer:

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

Warning:

Gaje, Typos, YAOI, OOC, Mpreg

.

.

Rate:

T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKKKK

Suara bantingan pintu membuat seorang namja yang sedang duduk santai di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca sebuah buku terlonjak kaget sedangkan tersangka yang membuat kegaduhan itu tampak amat sangat marah dan siap menerkam siapa saja.

"OMO Baby kau mengagetkanku, dari mana saja kau baby kenapa baru pulang dan—." Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus-elus dadanya karena terkejut namun dengan cepat sang istri a.k.a Kyuhyun segera memotong ucapannya.

"YA Kau mesum, ini semua gara-gara perbuatanmu. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul tubuh Siwon dengan bantal dan guling. Dengan cekatan Siwon langsung mengambil bantal dan guling yang melayang ke arahnya dan membuangnya ke segala arah kemudian memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu Baby, sebenarnya ada apa,eoh?" tanya siwon lembut sambil mendudukan Kyuhyun tepat disampingnya.

Kyuhyun melempar secarik kertas tepat di wajah Siwon "Apa ini Baby?" Siwon memungut kertas yang mengundang sejuta tanya di kepalanya.

"Lihat saja sendiri." Jawab Kyuhyun ketus seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon membaca dengan serius setiap kata di kertas itu "Choi Kyuhyun positif hamil male-pregnant." Lafal Siwon tidak percaya dan langsung menatap sang istri untuk minta penjelasan lebih.

"Benarkah ini baby, benarkah kau hamil?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Siwon. Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya dengan amat sangat senang.

"aku sudah memeriksananya di beberapa rumah sakit tapi sayangnya hasilnya sama saja."

"Gomawo baby jeongamal gomawo, saranghae." Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya memebuat Kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas.

"Ya le-paskan kau mem-buat ku ti-dak bi-sa bernafas." Siwon pun melepaskan pelukannya dan masih menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan menebarkan senyumannya.

"Aish kenapa aku bisa hamil sie, aku ini kan namja." Gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah baby kita akan merawat dan membesarkannya bersama." Siwon membelai rambut halus Kyuhyun mencoba meredam emosi Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, kau yang membuatku jadi hamil seperti ini. Kau yang menjebakku kan malam itu, berpura-pura baik memberikanku minuman padahal kau memberikanku obat tidur kemmudian memperkosaku." Emosi Kyuhyun benar-benar meledak, segala kekesalannya pada Siwon dikeluarkannya saat itu juga.

Kenapa Kyuhyun harus marah karena dia hamil dan berkata kalau Siwon memperkosanya. Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang dan gembira? Bukankah kehadiran seorang anak adalah dambaan semua orang yang sudah menikah? Itu terjadi kalau pernikahan yang dilandasi dengan rasa cinta. Lain halnya dengan pasangan WonKyu ini, Siwon memang sudah menyukai bahkan mencintai Kyuhyun sejak SMA namun berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun, ia tidak menyukai Siwon sama sekali tapi ia juga tidak membencinya.

Lalu kenapa mereka bisa menikah? Itu karena kedua orang tua mereka meruapakan sahabat sejak SMP dan mudah saja bagi Siwon yang mencintai Kyuhyun untuk menikahinya. Ia tinggal bilang pada orang tuanya kalau ia menginginkan Kyuhyun dan orang tuannya langsung melamarkan Kyuhyun untuknya. Tentunya orang tua Kyuhyun tidak akan menolak lamaran dari keluarga Siwon, bagaimanapun juga kedua orang tua Kyuhyun telah mengenal baik keluarga Siwon ditambah lagi dengan adanya pernikahan diantara keduanya maka tentu saja akan berdampat sangat baik bagi kelangsungan perusahaan keduanya.

Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya saja? Tentu saja hal itu sudah ia lakukan namun apa mau dikata, eommanya yang menyeramkan melebihi segala macam iblis yang ada kalau sudah berkeinginan pasti harus terjadi. Meskipun dengan cara-cara yang tidak lazim dan menyeramkan. Apa kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan Heechul a.k.a eomma Kyuhyun agar Kyuhyun bersedia menikah dengan Siwon? Perlu kalian ketahui, Heechul hampir saja menenggelamkan Kyuhyun di sungai Han karena Kyuhyun selalu menolak untuk menikah dengan Siwon.

Untung saja Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menurut permintaan sang eomma kalau tidak sudah dipastikan saat ini Kyuhyun tinggalah sebuah nama saja. Sungguh amat sangat tega bukan, seorang ibu menenggelamkan anaknya sendiri demi memenuhi keinginannya.

"Aku tidak memperkosamu Baby, apa ada ceritanya seorang suami memperkosa istrinya sendiri,eoh?"

Kyuhyun tampak memikirkan jawaban Siwon ada benarnya juga mana ada suami yang memperkosa istrinya. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau kalah debat begitu saja.

"Tapi tetap saja ini salahmu, kau yang salah. Dasar namja mesum bisanya menghamili orang yang lebih lemah." Cibir Kyuhyun

"Aku hanya menghamilimu saja Baby." Balas Siwon.

"ishhh..awas sana aku mau tidur." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga jatuh kelantai membuatnya meringis kesatikan.

"Appo baby."Raguk Siwon namun Kyuhyun tidak memedulikannya dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Siwon bangkit kemudian mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengecup kening Kyuhyun "Jaljayo Baby." Ujarnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun dan menghadap punggung Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun tidur membelakanginya.

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

"Eunghhh..."Lenguh Kyuhyun yang baru saja sadar dari tidurnya. Ia ingin bankit dari tempat tidur tapi sesuatu yang berat menahannya. Ia melihat ke arah bawah ternyata Siwon memeluk erat perut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskannya tapi tidak bisa. Kyuhyun mengeliat-geliat karena berusaha melepaskan tangan Siwon dari perutnya membuat sang empunya tangan terusik dari tidur.

"Kenapa bergerak-gerak terus Baby?" Tanya Siwon yang baru saja bangun masih memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari perutku, aku mau mandi." Pinta Kyuhyun sembari memukul-mukul tangan Siwon namun tangan Siwon tidak kunjung lepas juga. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menggunakan seluruh kekuatan untuk memukul tangan Siwon namun naasnya tepat saat ia akan melayangkan pukulannya ke tangan Siwon, tangan Siwon sudah tidak melingkar di perutnya jadilah perutnya sendiri yang mendapat pukulan mautnya.

"Awww..." Kyuhyun meringis kesakita memegangi perutnya yang baru saja kena pukulannya sendiri.

Siwon yang mendengar erangan Kyuhyun langsung sadar sepenuhnya dan bangkit mengecek keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Baby gwenchana?"

"Ap-po hy..hyung..hikz." Kyuhyun menangis kesakitan masih dengan memegangi perut ratanya. Seketika itu juga keringat dingin mengucur membasahi wajah cantik Kyuhyun membuat Siwon sangat panik dibuatnya.

Siwon sedikit mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun mengelapi keringat yang terus saja mengalir sambil membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ia amat sangat panik karena ini menyangkut istri dan calon anaknya.

Siwon meraih ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang, seorang teman yang sekaligus seorang dokter.

"Ya Yunho cepatlah kemari ini sangat penting dan mendesak." Ujar Siwon saat yang bernama yunho itu menjawab panggilannya.

"_Memangnya sepenting apa hingga kau—."_

"Ini semua demi istri dan calon anakku, Palliwa." Potong Siwon karena tidak tahan dengan Kyuhyun yang merintih kesakitan sedari tadi.

"_MWO.. arraseo arraseo aku kesana sekarang." _

"Baby tahan sebentar ne, sebentar lagi Yunho datang." Ujar Siwon masih mengelapi keringat di wajah Kyuhyun seraya menenagkannya.

"hikz...sa-kit hikzz...se—kali hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

"Baby baby sadarlah, bangun baby." Panggil Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kini kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi-menjadi dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini ff yang muncul karena aku lagi kesel banget dan dikerjaan dalam waktu yang amat singkat, jadi mohon maaf kalo banyak typo dan jelek.


	2. Chapter 2

I think I Love U

.

.

.

.

Pairing:

WonKyu

.

.

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Other Cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Heechul

Henry Lau

.

.

Genre:

Drama, Romance

.

.

Disclaimer:

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

Warning:

Gaje, Typos, YAOI, OOC, Mpreg

.

.

Rate:

T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Yun?" Tanya Siwon setelah Yunho selesaian memeriksa keadaan istri dan calon anaknya.

"Keadaan keduanya baik-baik saja, sebisa mungkin hindari aktivitas berat dan benturan para perutnya karena sangat membahayakan janin dalam kandungannya. Kau tahu kan kalau istrimu itu namja jadi rahim yang dimiliki istrimu itu tidak sesempurna yeoja dengan kata lain kandungannya lemah." Tutur Yunho panjang lebar.

"Arraseo, aku akan lebih menjaganya mulai saat ini. Gomawo Yun." Jawab Siwon sambil menepuk pundak Yunho, sahabatnya.

"Enak saja kau hanya berterima kasih, kau harus meneraktirku dan tega sekali kau tidak memberitahuku kabar gembira seperti ini."

"Hehe mian aku juga baru tahu semalam kalau Kyuhyun hamil."

"Kalau gitu aku pulang dulu, akan kuberitahu Jaejoong kabar gembira ini. Oia, kau harus sabar menghadapi sifat Kyuhyun mulai saat ini dan turuti semua permintaannya." Pesan Yunho sebelum pergi.

Yunho pergi meninggalkan apartement WonKyu, sedangkan Siwon menghampiri istrinya yang masih tertidur. Ia singkirkan rambut-rambut yang menghalangi wajah Kyuhyun dan diusapnya perlahan pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

"Eunggghhhh..." Kyuhyun tampak sudah sadar. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjap-ngerjapkannya perlahan. "Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara lemah.

"Ne, Baby aku disini. Apa ada yang sakit?"

"Aniya." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengelus perut ratanya kemudian menatap Siwon seolah bertanya tentang keadaan aegya mereka.

"Gwenchana, uri aegya baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun pun menghela nafas lega mendengar penuturan Siwon kalau calon anak mereka dalam keadaan baik. Kenapa Kyuhyun tampak khawatir bukankah ia marah saat mengetahui dirinya tengah mengandung? Tentu saja ia khawatir, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah anaknya meskipun ia tidak menginginkannya tapi tidak mungkin juga kan ia membenci anaknya sendiri.

"Hyung lapar." Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'hyung' biasanya hanya memanggil namanya saja atau malah dengan menyebutkan 'kau' saja. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Siwon makanya ia memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Bukan karena apa-apa tapi karena kondisinya yang masih lemah jadi ia tidak ingin berdebat.

"Tunggu di sini, akan ku buatkan makanan." Siwon pun pergi untuk membuatkan makanan setelah sebelumnya mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Mengecup kening Kyuhyun merupakan aktivitas yang selalu dilakukan Siwon toh Kyuhyun juga tidak keberatan. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak keberatan? Awalnya Kyuhyun sangat marah dan selalu memberontak tapi Siwon selalu saja melakukannya membuat Kyuhyun lelah untuk terus memberontak jadi dibiarkanlah Siwon yang selalu mengecup keningnya.

Setengah jam kemudian Siwon datang membawa semangkuk bubur buatannya. Diletakkannya mangkuk bubur itu di atas meja yang terletak tepat di sebelah tempat tidur. Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk kemudian mengambil buburnya dan mulai menyuapi Kyuhyun. Baru tiga sendok bubur yang masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Hoek...hoek..hoek.." Kyuhyun memuntahkan seluruh makanannya.

Siwon pun tidak tinggal diam, ia segera menyusul Kyuhyun dan memijat tengkuk Kyuhyun "Baby gwenchanayo?" Tanya Siwon khawatir pada keadaan istrinya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatan memuntahkan makanannya berbalik menatap horor Siwon "YA kau ingin membunuhku,eoh? Apa yang kau masukkan ke dalam bubur itu, racun hah?" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan sifat Evil nya yang sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Mana mungkin aku ingin membunuhmu Baby, dan aku juga tidak memasukkan racun ke dalam bubur itu." Bantah Siwon atas tuduhan sang istri, mana mungkin ia tega membunuh istri yang sangat dicintainya terlebih lagi di dalam rahim istrinya ada anak mereka.

"Buktinya aku muntah-muntah setelah memakan bubur buatan mu." Balas Kyuhyun

Siwon menautkan keduan tangannya di pipi Kyuhyun "Dengar Baby, aku sangat mencintaimu jadi tidak mungkin aku membunuhmu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuktikannya padamu?"

"Kalau begitu makan buburnya." Perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung disetujui oleh Siwon.

"Baiklah aku akan memakannya." Siwon berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi yang diikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Siwon mengambil mangkuk yang berisi bubur itu yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja kemudian memakannya.

1 sendok

2 sendok

3 sendok

"Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kau kan baru memakannya tiga sendok, bagaimana mungkin aku percaya begitu saja." Bantah Kyuhyun yang terus saja tidak mau kalah dari Siwon.

"Tadi juga kan kau memakannya 3 sendok Baby." Kyuhyun cengo mendengar jawaban Siwon, ia mulai berfikir kata-kata yang tepat untuk melawan Siwon.

"Tetap saja berbeda, habiskan semuanya baru aku percaya." Titah Kyuhyun dan Siwon dengan senang hati melakukannya. Siwon menghabiskan buburnya dan tentu tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Siwon.

"Benarkan aku tidak menaruh racun ke dalam buburnya?"

"Bisa sajakan kau sudah memakan penawar racun sebelum."

"Ayolah baby jangan selalu menuduhku dengan alasan yang mustahil dan tidak pernah aku lakukan."

"Aku mau ke rumah eomma." Ucap Kyuhyun mengacuhkan Siwon.

"Kau tidak mau makan dulu aku akan me—."

"Ani, bisa saja kau memasukkan racun yang lebih mematikan lagi ke dalam makananku." Potong Kyuhyun "Antarkan aku ke rumah eomma sekarang." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon yang sudah tidak ingin berdebat lagi pun memilih diam dan menyejui permintaan sang istri, toh berdebat juga tidak ada gunanya dan tidak ada akhirnya "Arraseo, kalau gitu kau mandi dan akan aku antarkan ke rumah eomma."

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

CHUP~~~

Siwon lagi-lagi mengecup kening Kyuhyun "Mian aku tidak bisa mengantarmu masuk Baby, aku benar-benar sedang buru-buru saat ini. Aku—."

"Ne Wonnie aku menegrti." Potong Kyuhyun karena tidak mau mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar yang menurutnya tak berguna itu. Hey kenapa Kyuhyun memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan 'Wonnie' bukankah itu terdengar sangat manis. Kyuhyun hanya menggunakan jurus terakhirnya karena dengan panggilan itu Siwon akan langsung diam.

Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil "Baby" panggi Siwon, Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Hati-hati, ne dan sampaikan salamku pada eomma, appa dan mochi." Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang dipaksanya kemudian bergumam tak jelas.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah yang pernah dihuninya sebelum ia menikah dengan Siwon. "EOMMA" teriak Kyuhyun yang baru melangkahkan kakinya di ruang tamu. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggil "Kemana sie nenek sihir itu."

"YA apa kau bilang tadi, nenek sihir eoh?" Ucap seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dari kamar.

"Ani, aku tidak bilang nenek sihir. Eomma saja yang salah dengar, sepertinya eomma harus pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan telinga eomma." Elak Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan menuju arah dapur dan melewati eommanya yang berdiri dengan amarah yang sudah memuncak.

PLAKK

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke kepala Kyuhyun tepat saat ia melewati sang eomma. "Aww.. appo."Ringis Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Heechul a.k.a eomma Kyuhyun.

"Aish apa salah seorang anak mengunjungi orang tuanya sendiri." Balas Kyuhyun

"Tentu saja tidak salah, tapi kalau kau itu salah. Setiap datang kau selalu saja protes tentang suamimu. Terakhir kau datang, kau bilang suamimu menyiksa, menggigit dan memukulimu padahalkan ia hanya menidurimu dan menciummu."

"Itu sama saja dengan kekesaran dalam rumah tangga eomma, eomma kan sudah lihat sendiri banyak memar di tubuhku. Dia menggigit seluruh tubuhku eomma." Kyuhyun yang tidak mau kalah terus saja membantah setiap kata yang dilontarkan eommanya.

"Itu namanya kiss mark bodoh." PLAKK. Heechul memukul lagi kepala Kyuhyun, ia merutuki kebodohan anaknya yang satu ini.

"Aish sudahlah, aku lapar. Berikan aku makanan." Perintah Kyuhyun pada eommanya.

"Kau pikir rumah ini restorat. Apa suamimu itu tidak menafkahimu eoh, samapai kau harus makan disini."

"Pelit sekali, aku kan hanya minta makanan saja. Kalau dia tidak memasukkan racun ke dalam makananku, aku pasti sudah makan eomma." Terang Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tidak dipercaya oleh Heechul. Heechul sudah sangat bosan mendengar anaknya yang selalu saja mengeluh tentang suaminya dan menjelek-jelekkannya.

Kyuhyun memasuki dapur dan mencari-cari makanan disana tapi yang dapatkan hanyalah bahan makanan. Tentu tidak masalah kalau ia bisa memasak dan kalau ia bisa memasak tentu ia tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke rumah orang tuanya. Lalu kanapa tidak makan di restoran saja? Ia tidak terlalu suka sering-sering makan di restoran karena menurutnya makanan buatan sendiri jauh lebih sehat.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah kamar melewati Heechul yang asyik dengan majalah fashionnya tanpa memerhatikan keberadaan Kyuhyun di rumahnya.

CEKLEK

"Gege kapan kau datang." Teriang seorang namja yang langsung berhamburan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ya mochi lepaskan." Namja yang dipanggil Mochi itupun melepaskan pelukannya "Buatkan aku makanan sekarang aku lapar." Titah Kyuhyun tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun. Sang dongsaeng yang bernama Henry atau lebih sering dipanggil Mochi itu menuruti saja perintah Kyuhyun karena tidak mau membangunkan sisi Evilnya. Kyuhyun dan Henry merupakan kakak-adik yang begitu berbeda sifatnya, Kyuhyun yang lebih cenderung mewarisi sifat sang eomma 'Heechul', sedangkan henry lebih cenderung mewarisi sifat sang appa 'Hankyung'.

Kyuhyun dengan setia menunggu Henry yang sedang memasakkan makanan untuknya. Lima belas menit kemudian makanan pun telah siap. Sepiring nasi goreng beijing, makanan kebesaran keluarga Cho yang merupakan hanya bisa dibuat oleh Cho Hankyung dan Cho Henry karena hanya kedua orang inilah yang bisa memasak. Meskipun nasi goreng beijing buatan henry tak seenak buatan appanya namun bagi Kyuhyun ini sudah cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya.

"Makanlah gege kau terlihat sangat lapar." Henry meletakkan sepering nasi goreng di hadapan Kyuuhyun.

"Kau memang dongsaengku yang paling pengertian." Kyuhyun melahap makanannya, baru beberapa sendok yang ia makan namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan perutnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Gege kau mau kemana?" Tanya Henry bingung kemudian berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Hoek..hoek.." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun muntah.

Henry yang panik segera berteriak memanggil sang eomma "EOMMA EOMMA EOMMA"

"Hoek..hoek..hoek." Kyuhyun terus saja memuntahkan makanannya.

Tak lama kemudian Heechul datang mengahmpiri keduannya "Ya Henry kenapa kau jadi berteriak-teriak se—." Ucapan Heechul terhenti ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang muntah-muntah dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi wastafe.

"OMO, Kyunnie kau kenapa?" Heechul menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian memegangi tubuhnya yang hampir terjatuh.

"YA Mochi kau ingin membunuhku juga,eoh?" Tuduh Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam Henry, sedangkan Henry hanya diam bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Aniya gege, mana mungkin aku ingin membunuh gege." Jawab Henry jujur

"Aish..apa semua orang ingin aku mati hah. Tadi pagi si Siwon mesum itu yang mau membunuhku dan sekarang dongsaengku sendiri." Cibir Kyuhyun meratapi nasibnya.

"Tunggu-tunggu apa tadi pagi juga kau muntah-muntah Kyunnie?" Tanya Heechul membuat kedua pasang mata menatap kearahnya.

"Ne, wae?" Jawab dan tanya Kyuhyun.

"Jangan-jangan kau hamil, kita harus segera memeriksakannya." Tebak Heechul girang.

"Memang aku hamil dan aku juga sudah memeriksanya." Jawan Kyuhyun santai.

"Ya kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku."

"Salah eomma tidak bertanya."

"Jadi kalau eomma tidak bertanya kau tidak akan memeberitahukannya,eoh."

"Mungkin." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mendapat satu hadian pukulan dari Heechul, sedangkan Henry hanya menjadi penonton saja sedari tadi.

"Aww..lalu kenapa aku muntah-muntah terus?"

"Dasar bodoh, kau muntah-muntah itu bukan karena Henry meracunimu tapi karena kau sedang hamil. Muntah-muntah itu biasa dialami saat awal kehamilan."

"Ooooo jadi begitu."

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

Sore harinya Siwon menjemput Kyuhyun kemudian mengantakannya ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaanny paska pukulan yang mendarat di perut Kyuhyun sekaligus berkonsultasi masalah Kyuhyun yang selaalu memuntahkan makanannya. Kabar kehamilan Kyuhyun pun menyebar dengan cepat, semua keluarga Choi dan kerabat dekat pun sudah mengetahuinya tak terkecuali appa Kyuhyun, Cho Hankyung yang saat ini tengah berada di China langsung di telepon oleh Heechul tentang berita baik ini.

Setelah dari rumah sakit, Siwon dan Kyuhyun langsung kembali ke apartement mereka karena Siwon tidak mau Kyuhyun sampai kelelahan dan membahayakan bayi mereka. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, tak lama kemudian Siwon datang menghampirinya.

"Minum dulu susu nya sebelum tidur Baby." Perintah Siwon sambil menyodorkan segelas susu ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Shireo." Tolak Kyuhyun

"Ayolah Baby, kau dengarkan kata Yunho (dokter) tadi kalau kau harus minum susu agar uri aegya tumbuh dengan sehat." Bujuk Siwon, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun luluh dan mau meminum susu nya.

Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan susunya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun kemudian Siwon mengelap bekas susu yang ada di bibir Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan tissue.

"Sekarang tidurlah, uri aegya juga pasti sangat lelah." Ucap Siwon seraya mengelus perut rata Kyuhyun.

"Cih, hanya memedulikan anaknya saja." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan yang masih bisa ditangkap oleh pendengaran Siwon.

"Aku juga peduli padamu Baby." Ucap Siwon kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun dan pergi ke dapun untuk meletakkan gelas.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Segini dulu dech buat chap ini..heheh

Gimana memuaskankah atau mengecewakan? Sepertinya Mommy sudah mulai jatuh cinta sama Daddy. Mian kalo banyak typo, males ngedit lagi. Belom ada konflik untuk chap ini tapi nanti pasti ada konfliknya kok tenang aja. Sedikit bocoran buat Next Chap bakal terjadi sesuatu...


	3. Chapter 3

I think I Love U

.

.

.

.

Pairing:

WonKyu

.

.

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Other Cast:

Kim Heechul

Tiffany

.

.

Genre:

Drama, Romance

.

.

Disclaimer:

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

Warning:

Gaje, Typos, YAOI, OOC, Mpreg

.

.

Rate:

T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi tapi Kyuhyun sudah terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Kyuhyun ingin bangkit dari tempat tidur tapi lagi-lagi ada tangan yang melingkar manis di perutnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan tangan Siwon, suaminya. Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Siwon tapi hasilnya nihil, ia berencana untuk memukul tangan Siwon namun diurungkan niatnya karena mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Lepaskan." Ronta Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Siwon agar terbebas dari perutnya.

Siwon sedikit terganggu dengan gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun untuk melepaskan tangan Siwon. Siwon membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat istrinya yang sedang gusar dalam pelukannya. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Lepaskan." Pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi Baby, sebentar lagi ne." Jawab Siwon yang terdengar seperti gumaman karena ia belum sepenuhnya bangun. Kyuhyun terus saja meronta-ronta namun Siwon tetap tidak ingin melepaskannya. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Kyuhyun tampak kelelahan dan akhirnya mulai berjatuhanlah butir-butir kristal membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hikz...hikz..le—paskan hikz." Mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun, Siwon tampak terkejut kemudian membalikkan posisi Kyuhyun menjadi menghadapnya.

"Baby uljima." Ucap Siwon sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Kyuhyun. Melihat posisi Siwon yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Kyuhyun dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Rasakan #mehrong." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang mengerang kesakitan. "Baby appo." Keluh Siwon yang tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun langsung masuk saja ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya menghiraukan ucapan Siwon.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7, Siwon sudah lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Ia memasukkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya, setelah selesai ia mengajak sang istri untuk menikmati sarapan yang spesial dibuatkan oleh Siwon sendiri karena sudah jelas Kyuhyun tidak bisa memasak jadi selama ini yang memasak adalah Siwon. #good husband.

"Baby kajja kita sarapan." Ajak Siwon seraya merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengikuti saja ajakan Siwon karena ia memang sudah lapar tapi saat akan membuka pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya. Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Hoek..hoek.." Siwon yang mengikuti Kyuhyun mengaksikan secara live Kyuhyun yang sedang muntah-muntah.

"Baby gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon khawatir.

"Gwenchana." Jawab Kyuhyun lemah.

"Apa masih merasa mual?"

"Hoek..hoek." Terjawab sudah Pertanyaan Siwon tanpa harus di jawab oleh Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun selesai memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengajaknya sarapan sebelum meminum obat agar rasa mual yang dialami Kyuhyun sedikit berkurang.

Dengan telaten Siwon menyuapi Kyuhyun. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa sendok sarapannya, Kyuhyun menolak untuk makan lagi. Siwon tidak ambil pusing toh Kyuhyun sudah mengisi perutnya meskipun hanya sedikit. Siwon mengambilkan obat penghilang rasa mual dan beberapa vitamin yang diperlukan untuk Kyuhyun di awal-awal kehamilannya.

Siwon menyodorkan beberapa obat kepada Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menolaknya karena ia tidak suka makan obat. Kyuhyun menangkis tangan Siwon yang terus-terusan memberikannya obat yang sangat ia benci.

"Aish sudah kubilangkan aku tidak mau makan obat, aku tidak suka." Bantah Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan uri aegya Baby jadi kau harus memakannya." Bujuk Siwon namun tidak semudah itu meluluhkan hati Kyuhyun.

"Tidak mau ya tidak mau. Aku benci dengan obat-obat itu." Kyuhyun menangkis semua obat-obatan kecuali yang berada di tangan Siwon hingga jatuh bertaburan di lantai. Siwon mulai sedikit emosi melihat itu tapi ia mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Baby apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka,eoh. Kau pikir aku suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku namja dan dipaksa menikah dengan namja sepertimu dan sekarang aku hamil, apa menurutmu itu masuk akal. Kau pikir aku senang dengan semua ini. TIDAK. Aku benci, benci dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku benci semuanya." Murka Kyuhyun dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan lagi seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Siwon intens.

Siwon geram mendengar semua penuturan Kyuhyun, tidak bisa lagi ditahan emosi yang sudah menguasai dirinya. Siwon ikut-ikutan bangkir dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja makan dengan tangan kirinya dan obat yang sedari dipegangnya dibuang begitu saja ke sembarang tempat.

"Jadi kau menyesal sudah menikah denganku dan mengandung anakku CHO KYUHYUN. Kau boleh saja membenciku tapi jangan pernah kau membenci anak itu, anak itu tidak salah apa-apa, dia hanyalah anugrah pemberian Tuhan yang harus kita jaga."

Kyuhyun sungguh shock melihat kemarahan Siwon terlebih lagi Siwon memanggilnya 'Cho Kyuhyun' bukan 'Baby' atau 'Choi Kyuhyun'. Entah kenapa ada perasaan saat Siwon memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Dengan segala ego yang dimilikinya, Kyuhyunpun membalas perkataan Siwon bukan meminta maaf. Tidak ada kata maaf dalam kamus kehidupan Kyuhyun, karena menurutnya ia selalu benar meskipun sebenarnya adalah salah.

"Oh kau sudah mengembalikan nama asliku ternyata, Cho Kyuhyun—" Kyuhyun menyebutkan namanya sendiri dengan memandang Siwon malas "—aku bahkan hampir lupa dengan margaku sendiri. Tentu saja namaku Cho bukan Choi. Apa kau berniat menceraikanku setelah ini CHOI SIWON?" Lanjut Kyuhyun lantang dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah. Akan ku urus semuanya." Jawab Siwon kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

BRAAKKKK

Siwon membanting pintu apartemennya meninggalka Kyuhyun seorang diri di dalam apartementnya. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah karena telah membentak dan memarahi Kyuhyun seperti tadi. Siwon memaki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Oleh karena itu ia memutuskan pergi saja meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk menenangkan dirinya dulu.

Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung mencoba mencerna kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Siwon. "mengurus semuanya. Apa maksudnya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Baru saja ia ingin memikirkan jawabannya lagi-lagi perutnya bergejolak dan dengan cepat ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Hoek..hoek.." Kyuhyun membasuh mulutnya setelah selesai memuntahkan entah apa itu. Ia mengelus perutnya "Aigo aegya kenapa nakal sekali,eoh. Eomma kan lelah harus muntah-muntah terus."

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya melayang mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Siwon beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa tadi dia semarah itu, aku kan hanya tidak ingin memimun obat saja. Biasanya juga dia tidak akan marah. Aegya, appamu jahat sekali memaksa-maksa eomma untuk memakan obat aneh itu." Adunya pada sang aegya sambil terus-menerus mengelus perutnya seolah-olah sedang mengelus anaknya sendiri.

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja mondar-mandir dengan gelisah sambil terus-menerus melihat jam diding yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. "Aish kemana si dia. Sudah jam 9 malam tapi belum pulang juga." Kesalnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sofa karena lelah mondar-mandir sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun merah ponselnya mencari satu nama disana, siapa lagi kalau bukan suami yang belum juga pulang. Ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya, terdengar nada sambung cukup lama namun tak jawaban. Diulanhinya menelpon Siwon berulang kali tapi hasilnya sama saja. Siwon tidak menjawab teleponnya. Karena lelah, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju kamarnya, sesampainya di kamar langsung direbahkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat karena malam telah larut. Dipejamkan matanya dan tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun pun sudah sampai di alam mimpinya karena ia benar-benar sudah lelah dan mengantuk.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dilihatnya jam, pukul 6 pagi. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sampingnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa mungkin Siwon sudah bangun atau ia tidak pulang. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dibukanya pintu itu. Kosong, itulah yang ia lihat. Ia menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju dapur, mungkin saja Siwon sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Sesampainya di dapur, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Siwon. Kyuhyun menyusuri setiap sudut apartementnya namun hasilnya nihil, Siwon tidak ada di mana-mana.

"hhuuhh..." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Pikiran kalur karena suaminya tidak pulang semalam, apa mungkin ia lembur tapi kenapa tidak memberitahu sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dulu sebelum menghubungi Siwon. Setelah selesai ia menuju dapur untuk membuat roti selai dan segelas susu. Dioleskannya selai coklat di atas roti tersebut kemudian memakannya dengan malas. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak bernafsu untuk makan karena memikirkan keberadaan Siwon namun bagaimana pun juga bayi nya membutuhkan asupan nutrisi. Diminumnya segelas susu itu hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa kemudian mengotak-atik handphonenya. Ditelponnya lagi Siwon namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengirim SMS.

_To: Wonnie pabbo_

_YA! KAU DIMANA KENAPA TIDAK PULANG?_

Setelah pesannya terkirim, Kyuhyun jadi memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Siwon kemarin. Selama menikah belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat Siwon semarah itu bahkan Siwon tidak pernah marah padanya. Kemarin adalah pertama kalinya Siwon marah dan membentaknya.

Kyuhyun masih ingat jelas kata demi kata yang dilontarka Siwon kepadanya _'Jadi kau menyesal sudah menikah denganku dan mengandung anakku CHO KYUHYUN. Kau boleh saja membenciku tapi jangan pernah kau membenci anak itu, anak itu tidak salah apa-apa, dia hanyalah anugrah pemberian Tuhan yang harus kita jaga.'_

"Dasar Choi Siwon pabbo, siapa bilang aku membenci aegya aku kan menyayanginya. Bodoh bodoh bodoh." Gerutunya kesal karena seenaknya saja Siwon mnyimpulkan kalau dirinya membenci anak mereka. Tanpa disadarinya, butiran-butiran air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Ia ingat apa yang ia katakan pada Siwon kemarin_ 'Apa kau berniat menceraikanku setelah ini CHOI SIWON?' _Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena berbicara seperti itu. Sungguh ia tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin bercerai dengan Siwon, ia hanya kesal karena Siwon memanggilnya Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, namun saat itu terlintas di kepalanya ucapan terakhir Siwon sebelum akhirnya ia pergi _'Apa itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah. Akan ku urus semuanya.'_

Kyuhyun langsung membelalakan matanya mengingat kata itu "Apa itu artinya dia akan menceraikanku. ANDWAE aku tidak mau."

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar tas nya kemudian berlari secepatnya keluar apartement dan mencari taksi. Ia pergi ke kantor Siwon untuk menemuinya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Sesampainya di kantor Siwon, ia langsung menuju ruangan Siwon. Sebelum memasuki ruangan, ia bertemu dengan sekretaris Siwon.

"Apa suamiku ada?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang yang bisa dibilang tak beraturan. Rambutnya yang berantakan, mungkin akibat ia berlari dan hey, ia tidak memakai sepatu melainkan masih memakai sendal rumah.

"Maaf tuan, sajangnim sedang tidak ada di tempat. Beliau sedang pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu." Jawab Tiffany a.k.a sekretatis siwon sopan.

"Mengurus sesuatu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan masalah perusahaan?" Selidik Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya tidak, kalau menyangkut perusahaan sajangnim pasti akan melibatkan saya tuan." Tutur Tiffany.

"Kapan dia kembali?"

"Maaf tuan saya tidak tahu, sajangnim tidak memberi tahu saya."

"Kalau dia kembali tolong langsung beritahu aku." Perintah Kyuhyun yang tentu saja di iyakan oleh Tiffany. Tiffany membungkukkan badannya sebelum Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai, tatapannya kosong entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini yang jelas saat ini ia sangat menyesal. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu takut dan sedih kalau-kalau Siwon benar menceraikannya. Cinta? Entahlah, ia pun tahu apakah ia sudah mulai mencintai Siwon atau karena gengsi ia malu kalau ia memang sudah mencintai Siwon. Yang ia tahu, ia takut kehilangan Siwon.

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari lamanya, Siwon tidak ada kabar sama sekali bahkan tak pernah menelpon ataupun membalas semua pesan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Siwon. Rindu akan semua perlakuan Siwon lakukannya. Tak ada Siwon berarti tak ada lagi yang memeluknya saat tidur, tak ada yang selalu memanggilnya 'Baby', tak ada yang mencium keningnya, tak ada yang begitu memanjakannya.

Setelah kepergian Siwon, barulah ia sadari kalau ia memang sudah mencintai Siwon. Meskipun awalnya ia membenci Siwon, membenci pernikahan yang dipaksakan kepadanya, membenci nasibnya yang begitu buruk namun pada akhirnya ia menyadari satu hal, ia mencintai Siwon dan ia ingin bersama dengan Siwon.

Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, pasti ia tak akan melakukan hal bodoh hingga Siwon pergi meninggalkannya dan anaknya. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi dan tak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi. Mungkin jika hal ini tidak terjadi, Kyuhyun pun tak akan pernah menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya kemudian menelpon Siwon lagi, terdengar nada sambung cukup lama sebelum akhirnya hanya suara dari operator yang terdengar _"nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi BIPPP" _ kyuhyun mulai berbicara, semoga saja Siwon mendengarnya.

"Wonnie eodiso..hikz wonnie—." Ucap Kyuhyun diiringi dengan suara tangisan "—kenapa..hikz..tidak pulang..hikz..Wonnie jangan..hikz...ceraikan Kyunnie..hikz.. Wonnie maafkan..hikz..Kyunnie ne. Hikz Bogo—shippo hikz sa—rang—hae Wonnie."

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya setelah selesai menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Siwon. Ingin rasanya ia menceritakan semua ini kepada seseorang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah orang tuanya.

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

BRAKKK

"EOMMA" suara pintu yang terbuka dengan kasarnya diiringi dengan suara jeritan sekaligus panggilan dari sang pelaku.

Seperti sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, sang pemilik rumah tidak kaget ataupun terkejut sama sekali. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan asyiknya membolak-balikkan halaman majalahnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan dan orang yang baru saja masuk ke rumahnya.

"Eomma." Panggil namja yang jelas adalah anaknya mendekati sang eomma.

"Ada apa lagi, eoh?" Tanya sang eomma malas seolah-olah sudah bosan dengan rengekan anaknya.

"Eomma..hikz..di—a men—campakkan—ku..hikzz." Adunya sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah Kyunnie eomma tahu aktingmu itu memang bagus." Jawabnya tampa memandang anaknya.

"Aku..hikz sungguh sung—guh..hikz kali ini eomma." Bela Kyuhyun

"ya ya ya—." Ucap Heechul kemudian menutup majalahnya dan mulai menatap Kyuhyun "—OMO Kyunnie wajahmu pucat sekali." Shock Heechul sambil menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya sedangkan Kyuhyun terus saja menangis.

Dengan naluri keibuannya, Heechul membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan sang anak. "Tenanglah ada eomma disini." Ujar Heechul sambil mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. Sebagai seorang Ibu yang sudah merawat dan membesarkan Kyuhyun selama ini, Heechul tahu kali ini Kyuhyun tidak berbohong namun ia belum tahu apa masalah sebenarnya.

Lama berada dalam pelukan Heechul, Kyuhyun merasa sedikit tenang dan perlahan tangisannya mereda. Setelah dirasa Kyuhyun tidak menangis lagi, Heechul melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mencari tahu apa penyebab anaknya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"Ceritakan pada eomma apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ujar Heechul lembut tidak seperti biasanya.

"Dia mencampakkanku eomma, sudah tiga hari dia tidak pulang dan dia ingin menceraikanku." Adu Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin saja Siwon ada urusan di kantornya jadi dia tidak bisa pulang chagi dan tidak mungkin Siwon menceraikanmu, Siwon sangat mencintaimu." Jawab Heechul mencoba menenangkan pikiran-pikiran negatif dari otak anaknya.

"Aku sudah ke kantornya eomma, tapi dia tidak ada. Sekertarisnya juga bilang kalau dia sedang pergi mengurus sesuatu tapi bukan mengurus urusan kantor. Dia juga tidak mengangkat teleponku dan membalas pesanku. Dia pasti sedang mengurus perceraian kami eomma. Aku tidak mau bercerai dengannya eomma."

"Apa kau sudah mulai mencintainya,eoh." Goda Heechul

"Eomma." Rajuk Kyuhyun "Aku tidak bisa terima eomma, seenaknya saja dia sudah menhamiliku kemudian mau mencampakkanku." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak terima atau karena kau memang benar-benar mencintainya." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibinya mendengar eommanya yang selalu menggodanya.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, eomma akan membelikan makanan dulu. Kau pasti belum makankan, wajahmu pucat sekali seperti zombi saja."

"Kenapa harus membeli makanan kenapa tidak memasak saja?"

"Kau tahu kan eomma tidak bisa memasak." Balas Heechul kesal dengan pertanyaan anaknya yang jelas-jelas sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Tapi Kyunnie mau masakan eomma. Kyunnie mau makan kalau eomma yang memasak." Pinta Kyuhyun bergelayut manja di tangan eommanya sambil melemparkan puppy eyes nya.

"Aish pasti kau sedang ngidam. Baiklah eomma akan memasak untukmu tapi tanggung sendiri rasanya kalau tidak enak."

"Gomawo eomma." Kyuhyun mengecup singkat pipi Heechul sebelum pergi menuju kamarnya.

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berlari terburu-buru seperti sedang di kejar sesuatu. Namja itu berdiri di depan lift namun pintu lift itu tak kunjung terbuka. Dengan tak sabarnya, namja itu pun beralih munuju tangga, namja itu mulai melangkah menaiki tangga. Untung saja tempat tujuannya berada di lantai 5 jadi tidak telalu membuatnya kewalahan menaiki anak tangga.

Sesampainya di lantai 5 segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuan yaitu apartement tempatnya tinggal. Dimasukkan beberapa angka untuk membuka pintu itu. Setelah berhasil dibukanya dengan kasar pintu yang tak salah apa-apa itu.

BRAKKKKK

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

I think I Love U

.

.

.

.

Pairing:

WonKyu

.

.

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Other Cast:

Kim Heechul

Tiffany

.

.

Genre:

Drama, Romance

.

.

Disclaimer:

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

Warning:

Gaje, Typos, YAOI, OOC, Mpreg

.

.

Rate:

T (sedikit menyerempet M)

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berlari terburu-buru seperti sedang di kejar sesuatu. Namja itu berdiri di depan lift namun pintu lift itu tak kunjung terbuka. Dengan tak sabarnya, namja itu pun beralih munuju tangga, namja itu mulai melangkah menaiki tangga. Untung saja tempat tujuannya berada di lantai 5 jadi tidak telalu membuatnya kewalahan menaiki anak tangga.

Sesampainya di lantai 5 segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuan yaitu apartement tempatnya tinggal. Dimasukkan beberapa angka untuk membuka pintu itu. Setelah berhasil dibukanya dengan kasar pintu yang tak salah apa-apa itu.

BRAKKKKK

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Siwon sedang berkutik dengan berbagai laporan di ruang kantornya. Sebenarnya selama ini ia berada di kantor dan tidak pergi kemana-kemana, ia sengaja menyuruh sekretarisnya berbohong kalau istrinya mencarinya. Padahal kalau waktu itu Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke ruangan Siwon sudah pasti ia akan langsung menemukan Siwon disana namun author tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Siwon melirik handphonenya, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menelponnya namun tak ada niat baginya untuk menjawabnya. Handphonenya terus berdering berulang-ulang kali, merasa terganggu Siwon pun mengambil handphonenya berniat untuk menonaktifkannya. Ia melirik layar handphonenya, 50 misscall, 99 inbox, 1 voicemail. Siwon tersenyum penuh arti karena semua itu berasal dari istrinya Kyuhyun. Siwon membuka voicemail nya dan betapa shock nya ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun.

'_Wonnie eodiso..hikz wonnie—kenapa..hikz..tidak pulang..hikz..Wonnie jangan..hikz...ceraikan Kyunnie..hikz.. Wonnie maafkan..hikz..Kyunnie ne. Hikz Bogo—shippo hikz sa—rang—hae Wonnie.'_

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon girang bukan kepalang. Ia meninggalkan semua laporan di atas meja dan melesat meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Sajangnim kau mau kemana 15 menit lagi ada rapat." Tanya Tiffany a.k.a sekretaris Siwon.

"Batalkan semua agenda hari ini." Perintah Siwon kemudian pergi meninggalkan sekretarisnya yang kebingungan karena harus mengatur ulang lagi jadwal Siwon.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat sampai-sampai ia menerobos lampu merah. Untungnya tidak ada polisi yang melihatnya dan tidak menimbulkan kemacetan lalu lintas yang berarti. Sesampainya di lingkungan apartement nya, ia memarkirkan sembarang mobilnya kemudian berlari terburu-buru seperti sedang di kejar sesuatu. Siwon itu berdiri di depan lift namun pintu lift itu tak kunjung terbuka. Dengan tak sabarnya, Siwon pun beralih munuju tangga, ia mulai melangkah menaiki tangga. Untung saja tempat tujuannya berada di lantai 5 jadi tidak telalu membuatnya kewalahan menaiki anak tangga.

Sesampainya di lantai 5 segera dilangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tujuan yaitu apartement tempatnya tinggal. Dimasukkan beberapa angka untuk membuka pintu itu. Setelah berhasil dibukanya dengan kasar pintu yang tak salah apa-apa itu.

BRAKKKKK

"Baby eodiso?" Panggil Siwon seraya terus mencari keberadaan istrinya, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia tak menemukan sang istri di setiap sudut di apartementnya. Dirogohnya ponsel di saku celananya dan menghubungi sang istri. Tersambung namun tak ada tanda-tanda dari sang pemilik akan menjawabnya. Apa Kyuhyun ingin membalas dendam pada Siwon?

Siwon segera keluar dari apartementnya menuju mobilnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Kyuhyun saat ini adalah orangtua. Kyuhyun sering sekali pergi kesana, oleh karena itu ia berinisiatif pergi ke rumah mertuanya.

Sesampainya di kediaman Cho, Siwon langsung menekan-nekan bell berulang kali membuat sang empunya rumah geram dengan kelakuan Siwon.

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yeoja dengan aura hitam menyelimutinya "YA JANGAN PENCET BELL NYA SEPERTI ITU, KAU MEMBUATKU TULI—Siwon."

"Mian eomma, apa Kyunnie ada disini?" Tanya Siwon dengan tidak sabar dan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Dia ada di kamarnya, kemana saja kau selama ini dan apa yang terjadi hingga Kyunnie jadi seperti itu." Murka Heechul karena tidak terima Siwon dengan seenaknya meninggalkan anaknya tanpa kabar.

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti eomma tapi bolehkah aku menemui Kyunnie dulu." Pinta Siwon.

"Baiklah kau boleh menemuinya, jangan membuatnya menangis lagi." Heechul mempersilakkan Siwon masuk.

"Arraseo, gomawo eomma. Oh ya eomma sepertinya masakan eomma gosong." Ucap Siwon karena mencium bau yang tidak sedap. Seketika itu juga Heechul langsung pergi ke dapur mengunjungi masakan-masakannya yang sudah hancur.

.

.

.

.

Siwon masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, ternyata Kyuhyun sedang tertidur pulas. Siwon membaringkan diri di sebelah Kyuhyun, di belainya wajah sang istri yang terkesan sangat imut meskipun sedang tidur itu. Merasa tidurnya terganggu karena sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Siwon, perlahan Kyuhyun membukan matanya.

"Wonnie." Ucap Kyuhyun pertama kali saat melihat Siwon di dekatnya kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Wonnie kemana saja? Kenapa tidak pulang? Jangan ceraikan Kyunnie." Ucap Kyuhyun masih memeluk Siwon.

"Baby aku tidak bisa bernafas." Mendengar itu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ucapkan kata itu maka aku tidak akan menceraikanmu." Siwon tidak benar-benar akan menceraikan Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin menggoda istrinya saja.

"Kata apa?" Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti kata apa yang diinginkan Siwon.

"Kata terakhir yang kau ucapkan di telepon." Jelas Siwon membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang namun ego membuatnya enggan untuk mengatakannya.

"Kenapa diam baby."

"Itu..."

"Katakanlah Baby."

"Aish terserahlah aku tak mau mengatakannya."

"Yasudah kalau begitu." Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia memegang knop untuk membuka pintu namun sebelum itu terjadi sepasang lengan melingkar indah di pingganggnya.

"Saranghae." Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu, Siwon membalik tubuhnya dan memeluk sang istri "Nado saranghae baby." Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengecup bibir cherry sang istri. Ia menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, kini ciuma Siwon beralih pada leher jenjang milik Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat menahan desahannya "Ahh...won..nie."

Merasa tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari sang istri, Siwon langsung mengangkak tubuh Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di atas terus menjamah tubuh sang istri, tangannya menyusup masuk ke dalam kemeja Kyuhyun "Ahh..Wonnie...hen—tikan."

Mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun, Siwon menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap intens sang istri "Wae?"

"Kau menyakiti uri aegya." Jelas Kyuhyun karena posisi Siwon saat ini yang menindih tubuh Kyuhyun dan perutnya yang sedikit tertekan.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan hati-hati Baby."

"Aniya, nanti ada yang dengar." Tolak Kyuhyun

"Hanya ada eomma." Jelas Siwon yang sudah tidak sabar menikmati tubuh sang istri.

"Tapi mochi.."

"Ini masih pagi Baby dan mochi akan pulang sore hari jadi tak ada alasan lagi."

"Kalau begitu kunci pintunya."

.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam setelah Siwon datang dan insiden hangusnya seluruh masakan Heechul, Heechul berinisiatif untuk membeli makanan saja dan berbohong pada Kyuhyun kalau itu masakannya. Heechul sudah menata semua makanannya di meja makan dan tinggal memanggil Kyuhyun untuk makan saja. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyuhyun, tepat saat ia akan mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara desahan anaknya.

"Ahh.. Wonnie le—bih ce—pat."

Heechul sudah pasti mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam sana. Membayangkan yang terjadi antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon membuatnya sangat merindukan sang suami yang berada di Cina.

"Lebih baik aku telepon Hannie saja." Ujarnya kemudian meninggalkan pasangan WonKyu.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Biarlah TBC disini aja dan mian kalo pendek banget, mau ngelanjutin tapi males ngetik lage..hehehe

Tadinya pingin bikin kyu or siwon kecelakaan aja tapi kasiah..


	5. Chapter 5

I think I Love U

.

.

.

.

Pairing:

WonKyu

.

.

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Other Cast:

Kim Heechul

Henry Lau

Max Changmin

.

.

Genre:

Drama, Romance

.

.

Disclaimer:

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

Warning:

Gaje, Typos, YAOI, OOC, Mpreg

.

.

Rate:

T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam namun pasangan WonKyu belum juga keluar kamar, entah apa yang mereka lakukan hingga tak keluar kamar. Tidak mungkin kan mereka masih melakukan 'itu'.

"Sudah jam 7 malam dan mereka belum juga selesai apa. Awas saja si kuda mesum itu kalau terjadi sesuatu pada anak dan cucuku." Umpat Heechul yang kesalnya bukan main.

"Eomma apa mereka belum turun juga?" Tanya Henry yang baru saja masuk ke dapur dan langsung duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Aish kuda mesum itu benar-benar membuatku naik darah." Kesalnya lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"Kuda mesum?" Tanya Henry bingung.

"Kau makan saja makananmu biar eomma panggil mereka dulu." Baru saja Heechul bangkit dari duduknya, pasangan WonKyu sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya. Siwon yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan menggendong Kyuhyun ala brigde style, kenapa harus digendong? tentu saja karena Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi akibat ulah Siwon.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ke meja makan kemudian memangkunya, hal itu ia lakukan karena Kyuhyun yang tidak mau lepas meski sedetikpun dari Siwon. Heechul dan Henry hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang begitu kekanakan. Mereka tidaj menyangka kalau Kyuhyun seperti itu padahal awalnya ia menolak dan begitu membenci Siwon tapi lihatlah sekarang begitu berbanding terbalik.

"Wonnie makanan tidak enak, sepertinya ini sudah basi." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Henry tidak jadi memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya lagi, sedangkan Heechul langsung memberi tatapan mematikan pada Kyuhyun. Bagimana bisa makanan seenak ini dibilang tidak enak terlebih lagi basi, dari segi mana makanan enak nan lezat ini basi. Meskipun Heechul tidak pandai memasak namun ia masih bisa membedakan mana makanan yang basi dan mana yang tidak.

"Jinja?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun kemudian memakan makanan tersebut, sedari tadi Siwon memang belum makan karena harus menyuapi Kyuhyun jadi ia tidak tahu bagaimana rasa makanannya.

"Ini enak kok Baby dan tidak basi." Jujur Siwon dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aish Wonnie pabbo, jelas-jelas makanan ini sudah basi rasanya saja aneh begitu." Bantah Kyuhyuh seraya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"YAK Kau anak kurang ajar, apa lidahmu sudah mati rasa eoh? makanan seenak ini kau bilang basi." Marah Heechul dengan tingkah anaknya yang menurutnya kurang sopan, mungkin juga karena sedari tadi sebenarnya Heechul telah menahan amarahnya namun kali ini ia benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Kau itu yang mati rasa, dasar nenek lampir keriput." Sepertinya keevilan Kyuhyun sudah muncul, Henry dan Siwon hanya bisa diam saja karena mereka sudah biasa melihat Kyuhyun dan Heechul bertengkar seperti ini dan biasanya Kyuhyunlah yang akan menang pada akhirnya.

"Dasar evil, kenapa aku bisa melahirkan anak menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri nenek sihir."

"MWOYA kau beraninya kau memanggilku nenek sihir."

"Memang kenapa tidak suka eoh. Nenek sihir keriput nenek sihir keriput." sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau pikir dirimu sudah bagus hah. Dasar GENDUT." Teriak Heechul kesal kemudian pergi dari tempat perang tersebut.

Sepeninggalan Heechul, Kyuhyun yang masih dalam pangkuan Siwon langsung memeluknya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon.

"Hikz...hikz..." Siwon shock mendengar suara isakan Kyuhyun. Henry yang sudah selesai makan langsung pergi begitu saja menghiraukan tangisan Kyuhyun.

"Baby waeyo? kenapa menangis?" Tanya Siwon sambil mencoba mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hikz.. hikz..Wonnie..hik."

"Ne." Jawab Siwon sambil menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Apa hikz aku gendut hikz." Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, ia pikir kenapa Kyuhyunnya menangis ternyata karena adu mulut tadi dengan Heechul yang mengatainya gendut.

"Kenapa diam saja." Kyuhyun memukul lengan Siwon.

"Ani, kau memang sedikit err gendut baby." Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai menangis lagi.

Siwon mulai kelabakan menangangi tingkah Kyuhyun "Baby masukku bukan begitu, wajar kalau kau bertambah gendut kan kau sedang mengandung. Itu berarti uri aegya sehat jadi jangan menangis lagi ne." Bujuk Siwon.

"Wonnie tidak akan meninggalkan Kyunnie kan karena Kyunnie bertambah gendut?"

"Hey kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu. Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu Baby, aku begitu mencintaimu dan tak bisa hidup tanpamu." Tutur Siwon

"Saranghae Wonnie." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu mengecup singkat bibir Siwon.

"Nado saranghae Baby." Balas Siwon kemudian ganti mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, bukan kecupan singkat namun lebih tepatnya Siwon melahap bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh cinta.

"Ahh.. Won..nie." Desah Kyuhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Siwon.

Setelah kurang lebih 3menit lamanya akhirnya Siwon melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hosh hosh hosh."

"Wonnie ayo pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Bukankan Baby ingin menginap disini."

"Sirheo, Kyunnie mau pulang."

"Arraseo, kajja." Siwon lalu mengangkat Kyuhyun ala brige style sedangkan Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Siwon.

"Sebelum pulang beli es krim dulu ne." Pinya Kyuhyun, sepertinya ia sedang mengidam sekarang.

"Ne." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Es Krim yang besar."

"Ne." Siwon meletakkan Kyuhyun ke kursi penumpang kemudian ia duduk di kursi pengemudi dan mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Rasa strawberry, vanila, coklat, blueberry, melon, lalu."

"Ne ne kau boleh membeli semuanya."

.

.

.

Next Day

.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi tapi itu tak mengurangi kehebohan Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie wonnie wonnie." Panggil Kyuhyuj seraya berlari ke arah Siwon yang tengah duduk sambil membaca koran.

"Baby jangan lari-lari seperti itu." Kyuhyun langsung berhenti berlari mendengar peringatan Siwon.

"Wonnie wonnie minggu depan kita nonton konser TVXQ ne." Rayu Kyuhyun sambil bergelayut manja di lengan kekar Siwon.

"Siapa itu TVXQ Baby?" Tanya Siwon yang memang tidak tahu.

"Ih Wonnie masa tidak tahu sih, makanya kita nonton ne biar Wonnie tahu." Pinta Kyuhyun sambil memasang tampang aegyo nya yang super cute.

"Ne, kita akan menonton." Sungguh Siwon tak bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun apalagi dengan tampang aegyo seperti itu.

"Yeyeye saranghae Wonnie, Wonnie is the best." Senang Kyuhyun lalu menunjukkan jari jempolnya ke hadapan Siwon.

.

.

.

next week

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, kini tiba saatnya dimana Kyuhyun dan Siwon untuk menonton konser TVXQ. Kyuhyun begitu sangat antusias sampai sampai ia menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan seperti light steak, banner, bando bertuliskan TVXQ dan lainnya.

"Wonnie pakai ini ne." Kyuhyun memakaikan bando di kepala Siwon.

"Jangan di lepas." Siwon yang mencoba melepaskannya pun mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat aura Kyuhyun yang buruk.

"Kajja kita pergi." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik Siwon.

Setelah 30 menit lamanya akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat konser. Siwon dan Kyuhyun segera masuk dan menduduki tempat mereka, Siwon sengaja membeli tiket VVIP agar Kyuhyun tidak berdesak-desakan dengan penonton lain. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak, ia ingin berdiri di antara penonton lainnya karena itu sensasinya lebih terasa. Namun mengingat bayi dalam kandungannya maka ia menuruti saja perintah Siwon.

Tak lama kemudian konserpun dimulai. Semua penonton berteriak histeris, ada yang menyerukan nama Max Changmin ada juga U-Know. Kyuhyun pun tak mau ketinggalan moment-moment seperti itu. Kyuhyun mengangkat light steak nya ke atas seraya meneriaki nama Max.

"Max Changmin saranghae." Teriak Kyuhyun berulang-ulang membuat Siwon di bakar cemburu.

"Baby hentikan, kenapa kau bilang saranghae pada orang aneh itu." Ujar Siwon sedikit berteriak.

"Aish Wonnie ini, namanya juga menonton konser jadi harus seperti ini. Apa kau tidak dengar yang penonton lain ucapkan.?" Kesal Kyuhyun karena acara menonton artis idolanya terganggu.

"Tapi tidak seharusnya kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu seperti itu. Kau hanya boleh mengucapkan saranghae padaku, arra."

"Ne arraseo." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian ikut berteriak-teriak lagi seperti penonton yang lain.

"Max Changmin I LOVE U." Teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari konser tersebut. Sesampainya di luar, Siwon melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau menarikku keluar, konsernya kan belum selesai." Marah Kyuhyun seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Aku tidak suka kau selalu meneriakkan kata-kata cinta seperti pada orang lain." Siwon benar-benar marah saat ini, ia terlalu di bakar oleh rasa cemburu.

"Itu kan biasa Wonnie kalau sedang menonton konser. Lagi pula yang aku cintaikan hanya kau Wonnie."

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Aku sadar kalau kau memang belum bisa menerimaku kan."

"Bukan begitu Wonnie, aku hanya mencintaimu tak ada orang lain." Berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini justru Kyuhyun yang membujuk-bujuk Siwon yang sedang ngambek.

"Sudahlah aku mau pulang." Ucap Siwon kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Melihat hal tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung mengejak Siwon. Ia takut bahkan sangat takut kalau Siwon benar-benar akan pergi meninggalkannya. Meskipun pada awalnya ia sangat membenci Siwon namun sekarang ia sudah terlalu mencintai Siwon.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Siwon "Wonnie tunggu, maafkan Kyunnie." Siwon tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya diam mendengarkan Kyuhyun yang terus menerus meminta maaf padanya.

"Wonnie hikz jangan hikz mengacuhkan Kyunnie hikz." Isak tangis mulai keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Sssssttt...Uljjima." Siwon langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun.

"Kita pulang saja udara malam tidak baik untukmu dan uri aegya." Siwon memapah Kyuhyun untuk memasuki mobil namun belum sampai ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Aww Wonnie appo." Rintih Kyuhyun sambil meremas perutnya.

"Baby wae?" Panik Siwon.

"Pe-rut-ku saa-kit." Jawab Kyuhyun terbata-bata.

Siwon melihat darah segar mengalir dari selangkangan Kyuhyun, ia semakin panik dengan kondisi istri dan calon anaknya. Ia tahu kalau kondisi kandungan Kyuhyun sangat lemah karena insident waktu itu, namun ia tak menyangka kalau akan jadi seperti ini. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah memarahi Kyuhyun tadi karena hal sepele.

Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Siwon sangat cemas dengan kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini, pasalnya Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit ditambah lagi begitu banyak darah yang mengalir.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Kyuhyun segera mendapatkan pertolongan dari dokter ahli. Siwon menunggu dengan penuh kecemasan, tak lupa juga ia berdoa untuk keselamatan istri dan calon anaknya. 2 jam berselang namun dokter yang menangangi Kyuhyun belum keluar juga. Siwon mondar-mandir di depan pintu tampa memperhatikan pandangan orang lain padanya

CEKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan seorang dokter yang sedari tadi menangani Kyuhyun di dalam.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok?" Tanya Siwon cemas.

"Maaf tuan, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin tapi takdir berkata lain. Anak anda tidak bisa kami selamatkan."

Perkataan sang dokter bagaikan petir yang menyambar, Siwon terduduk lemas mengetahui hal itu. Ia tak menyangka kecemburuannya membuatnya kehilangan anak yang bahkan belum ia lihat.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke sesuai janji, ini FF udah update..

Next FF maybe Hey I Love U & My Twin My Rival..

Buat FF Mianhae Nae Aegya, kenapa semua bingung Hankyung itu siapa kan d prolog dah di jelasin kalo Hankyung itu pacarna Kyuhyun dulu n appa dari anaknya Kyu.

Mian gx bales komennya one by one soalnya saya aja updatenya via Hp jadi susah mau bales.

yg nanya wp, wp ku ganti jadi destakuchiki . wp . com

ada beberapa ff yg saya post d wp tpi gx d ffn. silakan cek d wp aja untuk info lebih lengkap.

Dont forget to leave your coment..

Kamsahamnida.

twitter

follow me if u need

desta_kuchiki

Line

desta_kuchiki

kakaotalk

desta22

GO

c9500738

whatsapp

u can PM me


	6. Chapter 6

I think I Love U

.

.

.

.

Pairing:

WonKyu

.

.

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Other Cast:

Kim Heechul

Henry Lau

.

.

Genre:

Drama, Romance

.

.

Disclaimer:

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

Warning:

Gaje, Typos, YAOI, OOC, Mpreg

.

.

Rate:

T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katakan kau hanya bercanda kan dokter? Istriku tidak mungkin keguguran?." Siwon sangat prustasi mendengar perkataan doktet perihal kyuhyun yang keguguran.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruanganku saja." Siwon mengikuti sang dokter menuju ruangannya.

"Silakan duduk tuan Choi." Siwon duduk tepang di seberang dokyer itu.

"Sebelumnya saya sungguh minta maaf karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan anak Anda, kandungan istri Anda sangat lemah ditambah lagi kondisi fisiknya yang tidak fit menyebabkannya tidak dapat mempertahankan kandungannya."  
Tutur sang dokter

"Tapi tadi pagi dia baik-baik saja dok." Sangkal Siwon.

"Kondisi fisiknya bisa berubah drastis jika ia memiliki bebab pikiran dan kelelahan. Apa sebelumnya Anda dan istri Anda _maaf _sempat bertengkar?" Tanya dokter itu hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Siwon.

"Ne, kami sempat berselisih paham."

"Ku harap Anda bisa mengendalikan emosi Anda agar kondisi Istri Anda tidak _down_ mendadak dan satu hal lagi sebaiknya jangan lakukan hubungan 'intim' selama beberapa bulan sampai kondisi istri Anda stabil."

"MWO!. Tapi dok apa hubungannya istri saya yang keguguran dengan melakukan hubungan 'intim'. Apa istri saya mengidap penyakit?" Tanya Siwon dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk di ekspresikan.

"Sebenarnya begini tuan Choi….."

.

.

Siwon memasuki kamar tempat istrinya di rawat. Ia hampiri sang istri yang belum sadarkan diri karena pengaruh obat bius. Perlahan ia elus perut rata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedih.

"Maafkan appa aegya, maaf karena appa tidak bisa menjaga kalian dengan baik. Seharusnya kau masih ada di dalam sini." Air mata Siwon mengalir begitu saja memingat anaknya yang bahkan belum bisa ia sentuh dan ia lihat itu pergi.

"Eeuuggghh…." Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Aku dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun lemah.

"Kau di rumah sakit Baby." Jawab Siwon, Kyuhyun tampak sedikit berfikir mungkin ia sedang memingat kejadian sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengelus perutnya sambil menatap Siwon dengan penuh tanya. Siwon yang mengerti maksud tatap Kyuhyun langsung ikut membelai perut rata Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, dia baik-baik saja." Ujar Siwon.

"Kau tidak bohong kan hyung?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon tegang. Apa Kyuhyun menyadari kalau aegya nya telah tiada.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Baby." Jawab Siwon sedikit gugup seraya membelai wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tadi aku bermimpi ada seorang anak kecil yang memanggilku eomma dan dia minta maaf karena dia harus pergi."

"Itu hanya mimpi jangan dipikirkan ne." Siwon langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi istri tercintanya. _Maaf Baby karena aku terpaksa berbohong padamu, ini semua demi kebaikanmu._

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun hampir menangis, ia baru ingat Siwon akan meninggalkannya sebelum ia merasakan sakit yang amat pada perutnya.

"Aniya, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Baby. Maafkan hyung ne karena membuatmu bersedih seperti ini." Siwon menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi chubby Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk tubuh Siwon sambil berujar 'saranghae' berkali-kali

.

.  
Setelah satu minggu di rawat akhirnya Kyuhyun diperbolehkan pulang. Kyuhyun sangat senang karena bisa pulang kembali ke rumahnya, jujur ia tidak suka suasana di rumah sakit karena bau obat-obatan yang menyengat.

"Hyung mau makan apa untuk makan malam nanti biar aku yang memasakkannya." Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapatkan dead glare dari Siwon.

"Kenapa hyung mematapku seperti itu, aku kan hanya ingin memasak." Kyuhyun merendahkan suaranya dan menunduk tidak berani menatap Siwon.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengangkat wajah Kyuhyun "Kau dengarkan Baby apa kata dokter, kau tidak boleh kelelahan." Jelas Siwon.

"Tapi aku kan hanya ingin memasak hyung, aku janji tidak akan sampai kelelahan. Swear." Kyuhyun menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya di hadapan Siwon.

"Aniya, pokoknya tidak boleh. Kau tidak kasian pada uri aegya kalau sampe kau kelelahan, eoh. Aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai masuk rumah sakit lagi, arrachi." Tolak Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya memanyunkan bibirkan kesal.

CUPP~~~

Siwon mengecup singkat bibir Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa cuma sebentar?" Protes Kyuhyun tidak terima hanya mendapat ciuman singkat.

"Sudah mulai nakal, eoh." Ujar Siwon mencubit hidung Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung menyambar bibir Kyuhyun tanpa ampun, ia menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Ciuman Siwon beralih ke leher jenjang sang istri. Kyuhyun begitu menikmati kiss mark yang diberikan Siwon di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam begitu saja, ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Siwon. Siwon mulai terbawa suasa, didorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terlentang di sofa. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Siwon langsung menindih tubuh sang istri yang begitu menggota. Perlahan dibukanya kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dan mengekspos sebagian bahu dan dada Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba Siwon teringat pesan sang dokter untuk tidak melakukan hubungan intim sampai kondisi Kyuhyun benar-benar pulih. Siwon mengancingkan kembali kemeja milik Kyuhyun kemudian membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Protes Kyuhyun sambil mempoud bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada layaknya anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Kau belum pulih Baby, aku tidak mau kau drop lagi karena kita melakukannya." Jelas Siwon tapi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun malah bibir yang sedang dipoudkannya itu bertambah maju layaknya seekor bebek.

"Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu atau aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak memakanmu." Ancam Siwon.

Bukannya takut Kyuhyun justru menantang Siwon "Coba makan aku kalau berani." Kyuhyun memdongakkan wajahnya mendekati Siwon seperti menantang Siwon.

PUKK

Siwon menyentil jidat Kyuhyun pelan "Aku sungguh ingin makan tapi makanan yang sesungguhnya."

"YA CHOI SIWON PABBO." Teriak Kyuhyun kesal karena merasa dipermainkan suaminya.

"Hahaha…." Siwon malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah istrinya yang menggemaskan.

"Jangan tertawa." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil berdiri di depan Siwon dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Namun, tawa Siwon justru semakin keras dan tidak bisa dihentikan.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun duduk dilantai melipat kedua kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya.

"Hiks…hiks.." Siwon langsung menghentikan acara tawanya mendengar isakan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung berlutut di hadapan Kyuhyun dan membelai punggungnya.

"Baby wae? Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Siwon.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks." Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia terus saja menangis.

"BabyKyu maafkan Wonnie ne. Wonnie janji tak akan melakukannya lagi." Seketika itu Kyuhyun menampakkan wajahnya yang disembunyikannya.

"Yaksok?" Kyuhyun menjulurkan jari telunjuknya. Siwon yang mengerti langsung mengkaitkan jari telunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk Kyuhyun "Yaksok."

"Peluk" Pinta Kyuhyun seraya membentangkan kedua tangannya. Siwon langsung saja menyambar Kyuhyun membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Wonnie kita makan di luar saja ne. Kyunnie mau makan bulboggi, spagetti, pasta, makaroni, pancake, ramyeon, ehmm apalagi ya…" Kyuhyun tampak berfikir makanan apa lagi yang ia inginkan.

"Kenapa banyak sekali, apa kau sanggup menghabiskan semuanya?"

"Aegya appa jahat masa eomma tidak boleh memesan semuanya." Adu Kyuhyun pada aegya nya sambil mengelus perut ratanya. Siwon miris melihatnya, apa ia sanggup terus menerus membohongi Kyuhyun.

"Wonnie kenapa diam, ayo kita pergi makan."

"Ah ne kajja."

.

.  
Sebulan telah berlalu dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun tidak tahu perihal keguguran yang ia alami. Kyuhyun berkutat di dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan, selama ini ia belajar memasak dengan Reoywook sahabat semasa SMA. Ia ingin bisa menyiapkan makanan untuk suami dan anaknya.

Saat Kyuhyun akan menyelesaikan bagian akhir dari memasaknya sebuah lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Morning BabyKyu." Sapa Siwon sambil mengecupi leher Kyuhyun.

"Ahh..Wonnie..hhh henti–kan aku arrkk hampir selesai ahh." Tolak Kyuhyun diiringi dengan desahan.

Siwon terus saja menempel pada Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun selesai memasak dan meletakkan makanannya di meja makan. Setelah aktivitas menyialkan makanan selesai, Siwon memutar tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi menghadapnya.

"Morning kiss." Setelah berujar itu Siwon langsung menyambar bibir Kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

Pandangan Siwon kemudian beralih ke perut Kyuhyun kemudian mengecupnya "Morning Aegya."

"Hyung ada yang mau aku tanyakan?"

"Kau mau bertanya apa Baby?"

"Kenapa mimpi itu selalu datang? Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon tahu sangat tahu mimpi yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun. Hampir setiap malam Kyuhyun selalu bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya eomma dan meminta maaf karena harus pergi tidak bisa menemaninya.

"Hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun karena melihat Siwon yang bengong.

"Ah itu.." Siwon ragu untuk mengatakannya atau tidak jadi ia menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin menaruh curiga.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu kan hyung. Katakan padaku hyung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Desak Kyuhyun.

"Itu…" Sungguh Siwon takut mengatakan yang sejujurnya, takut jika kondisi Kyuhyun langsung drop karena mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan uru aegya?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini bagai batu hantam bagi Siwon. Siwon langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, ia tak sanggup mengatakannya tapi ia harus.

"Mianhae." Satu kata yang meluncur dari mulut Siwon seperti sudah menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Seketika itu tangis Kyuhyun pecah karena mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini.

.

.  
TBC

.

Hahahahah aku berubah pikiran jadi mau namatin yang ini dulu..  
yaho gimana nasib mom selanjutnya?


	7. Chapter 7

I think I Love U

.

.

.

.

Pairing:

WonKyu

.

.

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Other Cast:

Kim Heechul

Tan Hankyung

Choi Minho

.

.

Genre:

Drama, Romance

.

.

Disclaimer:

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

Warning:

Gaje, Typos, YAOI, OOC, Mpreg

.

.

Rate:

T

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"Sebenarnya begini tuan Choi, istri Anda memang keguguran namun istri Anda juga masih mengandung saat ini." Terang dokter membuat Siwon tambah tak mengerti.

"Maksud dokter apa istriku keguguran tapi masih mengandung?"

"Istri Anda mengandung anak kembar dan hanya satu janin yang gugur jadi masih ada satu lagi di rahim istri Anda. Namun dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini saya takut janin itu tidak dapat bertahan apalagi kalau istri Anda mengetahui peristiwa keguguran yang di alaminya." Siwon sempat bersyukur mendengar penuturan dokter tapi ia juga merasa bersalah dengan calon anaknya yang tidak bisa di selamatkan.

"Tolong rahasiakan semua ini dari istri." Pinta Siwon.

"Saya bisa menjaga rahasia ini tapi bagaimana dengan keluarga Anda yang lain?"

"Aku akan memberitahu mereka." Jawan Siwon mantap.

_Flashback End_

"Jadi hiksss.. han–nya hikss aku saja hikss yang ti tidak tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun diiringi dengan tangis.

"Mianhae Baby jeongmal mianhae, aku hanya tidak ingin kondisimu menjadi memburuk."

Kyuhyun merasa mendapat tamparan keras mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini. Berkali-kali ia memukul dada Siwon "Tapi aku ibunya aku yang mengandungnya. Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu. Kenap hyung kenapa ke– ARRGGHHH." Tangan yang sedari tadi digunakan untuk memukul Siwon kini beralih untuk meremas perutnya karena Kyuhyun merasakan amat sangat salit pada perutnya.

"Baby kau—." Perkataan Siwon terputus setelah ia melihat darah mengalir dari selangkangan Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun pun pingsan dalam pelukan Siwon.

"Baby ireona, Baby." Panggil Siwon sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.  
Siwon mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi membuat mertuanya geram melihat tingkah Siwon. Setelah membawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit ia langsung mengabari mertuanya sedangkan orang tuanya masih berada di Jepang jadi tidak bisa datang.

"Siwon duduklah dan berdoa jangan mondar-mandir seperti itu." Suruh Hankyung yang masih memeluk sang istri yang terus saja menangis sedari tadi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku duduk tenang appa sementara istri dan anakku masih ada di dalam. Aku takut appa takut kehilangannya lagi."

"Jangan khawatir mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun anak yang kuat, dia pasti akan berjuang demi anak kalian." Hankyung mencoba menenangkan Siwon dengan kata-kata bijaknya meakipun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, Siwon langsung menghampiri dokter yang baru keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri dan anak saya dok?" Tanya Siwon tidak sabar.

"Istri Anda baik-baik saja namun kondisi janinnya saat ini sangat lemah, bertahan atau tidaknya janin itu sekatang tergantung kondisi istri Anda. Kita semua harus siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Berdoalah semoga semuanya baik-baik saja, saya permisi."

Siwon bagaikan mayat hidup saat ini seperti tubuh tanpa raga. Apa harus ia kehilangan anaknya lagi. Kenapa takdir seperti mempermainkannya begini, baru saja ia bahagia karena Kyuhyun sudah bisa menerima dan mencintainya, bahagia karena mendengat Kyuhyun hamil. Tapi sekarang kenapa kebahagiaan itu satu persatu menghilang. Apa dosanya hingga Tuhan menuliskan takdir hidupnya seperti ini.

Kini Siwon duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring, menggenggap erat tangan Kyuhyun sedangkan Hankyung memilih membawa Heechul pulang karena kondisi Heechul yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjaga Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Baby kuhomon bertahanlah demi anak kita. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga kalian." Ujar Siwon seraya menciumi punggung tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.  
Kyuhyun memandang keadaan sekitarnya. Putih, itulah yang ia liat disemua sisi. Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berlari ke arahnya seraya berteriak memanggil eomma.

"Eommmmma….." Anak kecil itu langsung berhambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangis sambil memeluk anak kecil itu. "Mianhae mianhae."Anak kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengahapus butiran butiran air mata di pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Eomma jangan menagis lagi ne." Ujar anak itu sembari memamerkan senyumannya.

"Mianhae eomma tidak bisa menjagamu sayang, semua ini gara-gara eomma."

"Aniya ini bukan salah eomma, aku senang berada disini. Lihat.." Anak kecil itu menunjukkan jarinya ke arah segerombolan anak kecil yang sedang bermain "..mereka semua temanku aku bahagia disini jadi eomma juga harus bahagia disana." Lanjutnya.

"Eomma akan selalu bersamamu disini sayang." Jawab Kyuhyun seraya membelai rambut anaknya.

Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Aniya eomma tidak boleh disini eomma harus kembali. Eomma harus menjaga appa dan dongsaengku ne." Tangan kecil itu bergerak menyentuh perut rata Kyuhyun seraya berujar tak jelas dan tak dimengerti Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan sangat membenci eomma kalau eomma tidak menjaga dongsaengku."

"Eomma janji akan menjaga dongsaengmu sayang." Janji Kyuhyun seraya memberikan jari kelingkingnya. Anak kecil itu pun langsung mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Kyuhyun.

Anak itu mencium pipi Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi.  
"Bye bye eomma." Teriaknya seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Euunnggghhh.." Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, dilihatnya ruangan sekitar yang ia yakini adalah rumah sakit. Dialihkannya pandangan ke arah namja di sebelahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas seraya menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Digunakannya tangan kirinya untuk membelai sang suami "Maafkan aku hyung telah membuatmu cemas selama ini."  
Kemudian tangannya beralih mengelus perutnya "Eomma akan menjagamu sayang, tetaplah di dalam sana sampai saatnya tiba kau melihat dunia."

.

.  
Setelah beberapa hari di rawat, kondisi Kyuhyun pulih dengan cepat dan menyebabkan kandungannya pun menjadi lebih kuat. Siwon sangat senang karena sekarang istri dan anaknya baik-baik saja. Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah menyinggung perihal keguguran yang ia alami dan fokus untuk menjaga kandungannya saat ini.

Bulan telah berganti bulan tak terasa kandungan Kyuhyun telah memasuki 7 bulan, perut yang tadinya rata kini telah membuncit menyebabkan Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan berjalan karenanya.

"Wonnie hyung." Panggil Kyuhyun seraya menarik-narik lengan piyama Siwon yanv sudah tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Euunnggg ada apa Baby?" Jawab Siwon masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku ngantuk hyung ingin tidur."

"Yasudah kalau gitu tidur saja." Jawab Siwon asal.

"Aku mau tidur tapi dari tadi aegya tidak mau diam hyung hikksss…" Mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar.

"Uljimma ne." Siwon menghapus jejak air mata dengan ibu jarinya kemudian tangannya beralih ke perut buncit Kyuhyun. Siwon mengelusnya merasakan tendangan-tendangan kecil dari aegya nya.

"Aegya sudah malam mainnya besok lagi ne, sekarang waktunya tidur kasian eomma sudah mengantuk." Setelah Siwon mengatakan itu, aegya di dalam perut Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak.

"Kenapa aegya selalu mendengatkan ucapanmu hyung?" Protes Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku appa nya." Jawab Siwon sombong.

"Aku eommanya."

"Sudah tidur sudah malam." Balas Siwon kemudian menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya agar cepat tidur.

.

2 month Later

.

"Wonnie tidak bisakah kau bolos saja hari ini?" Kyuhyun melarang sang suami untuk pergi bekerja.

Siwon merapikan jas nya kemudian menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Dibelainya wajah cantik sang istri "Aku tidak mungkin memberikan contoh buruk pada karyawanku Baby."

"Tapi Kyunnie dan aegya kan ingin seharian bersama Wonnie." Manja Kyuhyun.

"Setiap akhir pekankan aku selalu menemanimu seharian Baby."

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang." Rengek Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya menghadapi tingkah manja Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik sekarang kita sarapan dulu, pasti aegya sudah lapar." Ajak Siwon seraya membelai perut besar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalo Wonnie tetap pergi."

"Huft baiklah aku tidak akan bekerja, sekarang kita makan." Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri karena perut besarnya membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan.

"Aucggghh…" Erang Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya.

"Baby wae?"

"Sa sakit wonnie aaww hikss."

"Apa sudah waktunya?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mengiakan pertanyaan Siwon.

"Bertahanlah Baby aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

.

.  
3 jam berselang tapi operasi persalinan Kyuhyun belum juga selesai. Entah apa saja yang dilakukan dokter itu di dalam hingga harus selama ini. Siwon sangat cemas, tak henti-henti ribuan doa keluar dari mulut Siwon untuk keselamatan istri dan anaknya.

CEKLEK

"Bagaimana kedaannya dok?"

"Selamat tuan Choi anak Anda laki-laki." Ucap dokter memberu selamat, Siwon tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Apa saya sudah bisa melihat istri dan anak saya dok?" Tanya s  
Siwon antusias.

"Kami akan memindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat setelah itu Anda bisa menjenguknya dan nanti suster akan membawakan anak Anda."

"Kamsahamnida dok kamsahamnida."

Setelah Kyuhyun di pindahkan ke ruang rawat Siwon langsung menemuinya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu istri dan juga anaknya.

"Baby." Siwon melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang dalam posisi duduk di ranjangnya sambil menggendong seorang bayi, tentu saja itu pasti anak mereka.

"Wonnie kemarilah." Kyuhyun sedikit menggeser posisinya agar Siwon bisa duduk di sebelahnya. Tak dihiraukannya rasa sakit di perutnya pasca operasi karena semua rasa sakit itu terbayar sudah saat melihat buah hati mereka. Anak yang selama ini mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Siwon membelai putranya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Wonnie bagaimana kalau anak kita, kita beri nama Minho. Hyung nya yang meminta agar dongsaengnya diberi nama Minho." Ujar Kyuhyun yang ingat akan mimpinya beberapa hari lalu.

"Tentu saja, Choi Minho nama yang bagus. Dia memang hyung yang terbaik." Jawab Siwon.

"Sayang dia tidak bisa bersama dengan kita." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca mengingat anaknya.

"Jangan bersedih, uri aegya tidak akan senang kalo melihat eomma nya menangis." Siwon menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi Kyuhyun kemudian mengecup keningnya.

.

4 year Later

.

"Eomma eomma ayo cepat kita ke lumah halabojji." Celetuk namja kecil menarik-narik lengan baju sang eomma.

"Sabar sayang, eomma pakaikan baju adikmu dulu setelah itu kita sarapan baru ke rumah harabojji, arrachi." Jawab sang eomma seraya memakaikan pakaian kepada anaknya yang berusia 2 tahun.

"Arrachi eomma ."

Setelah selesai memakai baju, bocah berusia 2tahun itu langsung menghampiri hyungnya.

"Minho chagi bawa adikmu ke ruang makan ne nanti eomma menyusul." Suruh sang eomma pada anak pertamanya.

"Kajja Jino."

"Jangan lari-lari sayang." Teriak sang eomma memperingati anak-anaknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul anak-anak dan suaminya ke ruang makan.

"Morning Baby." Siwon menghampiri istrinya dan mengecup singkat bibir cherry itu.

"Hyung." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Eomma appa palli minho dan jino cudah lapal. Kiccu na nanti caja." Celoteh Minho anak pertama WonKyu yang langsung mendapat dead glare dari Kyuhyun.

"Kajja cepat kita makan." Kyuhyun menyuapai jino karena usianya yang masih 2 tahun jadi belum belum bisa makan sendiri dengan benar.

"Baby buka mulutmu, kau juga harus makan aaaaaaa…" Siwon menyuapi Kyuhyun namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun meletakkan makanan Jino dan lari ke kamar mandi.

Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun sedangkan Jino memandang hyung na bingung. Minho mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tak mengerti.

"Baby Gwenchana?" Tanya Siwon sambil memijak tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"Hoek hoek hoek." Kyuhyun terus memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Setelah selesai dan merasa perutnya tidak mual lagi, Kyuhyun menatap Siwon geram.

"Hyung jangan bilang terakhir kita melakukannya kau tidak menggunakan pengaman." Siwon hanya menyengir tidak jelas.

"HYUNG." Teriak Siwon sambil menjambak-jambak rambut Siwon.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma menalik lambut appa?" Tanya Minho yanh tiba-tiba muncul sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya.

"Ma pa napa (Eomma appa kenapa)." Kali ini celotehan itu keluar dari mulut Jino.

"Eomma sedang memberikan appa hukuman." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"pa kal (appa nakal)."

"Appa tidak nakal chagi hanya membuatkan kalian dongsaeng tapi eomma kalian malah marah." Balas Siwon.

"Jadi Minho dan Jino akan punya adik… yeyeye." Riang Minho.

"Yung we (Hyung wae)." tanya Jino tak mengerti melihat Minho meloncat-loncat girang.

"Kita akan punya adik Jino, Jino akan jadi hyung." Terang Minho.

"Yeyeye.."

.

END

.

Begitulah kehidupan keluarga Choi.

.

Akhirnya tamat juga ff yang ini.


End file.
